


Truth

by Zibbichica



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: M/M, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zibbichica/pseuds/Zibbichica
Summary: Really happened





	Truth

Dan moaned as all the sensations of cum overwhelmed his senses. "Bri. Your cum tastes like mayo".  
"Of course it does" Brian panted as the little yellow minion kept fisting his ass "What do you think I've been putting on your sandwiches all these years?"


End file.
